Aiming sights for rifles/pistols and firearms in general (hereafter referred to collectively as guns) as contemplated for the present invention includes a pair of appendages applied to the top surface of a gun barrel. There are commonly a front sight and a rear sight and they are carefully aligned along the axis of the gun barrel. By lining up the two sights with the target, the gun barrel is aligned accordingly and a bullet propelled along the path of the barrel axis should strike the target.
Gun sights as described have existed for many decades. Whereas aligning the two sights with a target will achieve the desired accuracy, a very slight misalignment will cause a miss. It is important that a shooter be able clearly to distinguish between the front and rear sights and to place the sights in precise alignment. (One type of sight arrangement includes a U-shaped appendage at the rear end of the barrel and an I-shaped appendage at the front end. The I of the front sight is positioned precisely in the center of the U to align the barrel axis with the target.) A slight blurring of the sights, i.e., where the front and rear sights are not clearly distinguishable is a major problem for many shooters. Different individuals with varying eyesight deficiencies may not have the visual acuity needed to achieve this distinction. The present invention is directed to enhancing the visual acuity of shooters, primarily older shooters but enhancing the acuity for all types of shooters.